It's on Days Like This
by fierynmusic
Summary: Yuuki/Zero Best friends for years, how will Yuuki deal when she begins to feel something more than friendship? A little angst, a lot of romance and a journey to find oneself. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, and I'm pretty excited. The pairing is Yuki/Zero (my favourite pairing in any book series) While it may contain elements of the Vampire Knight series, it does follow its own storyline. I'm sure you will enjoy (remember: I love feedback!) I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters._

_

* * *

  
_

There was something about snow that gave one a sense of surrealism. It could be the way it turned the sky white, enclosing a person in an isolated world. This sense could have been due to the effect snow had on sound, softly absorbing the creaks and words of nature to leave the world in delicate silence. Always, silvered flakes fell, icing shadows and cooling cheeks.

Zero eyed Yuki, perched in an armchair across from him. She was silent, watching the snow outside the window with hooded eyes. Her fingers absent fiddled absent-mindedly with the hem of her skirt and her breathing was light and even. Zero felt it like a lullaby, lulling him to sleep. Drowsily, Zero wondered if the snow brought Yuki back bad memories from another snowy day years before. He briefly debated asking her, but something warned him not to disturb the serene atmosphere.

Zero realized he must have fallen asleep as a sharp creek woke him up. Yuki sighed, standing up. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Waving off her concern, Zero inquired. "Leaving?" As she headed through the doorway, Yuki informed him she was going to cook some supper.

This effectively left Zero alone with his thoughts. His worries, fears, and bloody desires all ran rampant when he wasn't with Yuki. That girl meant more to him then he'd ever bothered to admit, and it was on days like this that he fully released how strongly she affected him. To calm his racing mind, he turned to stare at the snow. Slowly everything ebbed away, leaving only white.

* * *

_That's the end of the prologue! Next chapter will be Yuki's point of view. Feedback is greatly appreciated as this IS my first story. (Feedback also prompts an author to write faster) See you next time!_


	2. Physical Arts

Hello! A few errors in the chapter were brought to my attention (thanks MurasakiNeko13 :) ) So this is the new and revised. Sorry for the delay, I just came back from Africa (no computer access for a while) Chapter 3 should be up in no time. THANK YOU FOR EVEYONE WHO REVIEWED :)

I do not own vampire knight.

* * *

The lazy sun silently slipped into the dark room. Groaning, its occupant flipped over onto her stomach and pulled the edges of her pillow down on her head to block the light. For a few moment of bliss everything was pitch black and soundless until a heavy knocking broke through.

"Yuuki, get up!" The voice was husky and irritated. A pause. "I know you're still in bed Yuuki. We're going to be late!" More to himself than anything, Zero added, "Again..."

Yuuki heard footsteps storming away. She swung her feet from under the warm covers, shivering at the cold air. Mechanically she began to dress for school. Boots tied, check. Shirt buttoned, check. Band aid-no band aid. Yuuki rummaged through drawers for a couple minutes before giving up the search. She inspected her neck in her vanity mirror. It had been a week since Zero had last drunk from her, and as a result the twin bite marks consisted more of pink scar tissue than red scabs. She covered them with a wallop of consealer, which dulled the injury. It would have to do until she came across more band aids.

She made her way quickly to the kitchen, anxious to avoid another lecture from Zero. The attempt was in vain. Zero stood by the counter, tapping his fingers very impatiently. "Here," he said, shoving a paper bag roughly into her hands. "Can we go?"

She stuck her tongue out at his back as he made his way first. "Grump," she murmured to herself. He seemed to have heard, turning around to shoot her a very menacing glare. They spend the rest of the short walk to school in silence.

* * *

Class went as usual. As Yuuki slipped into her seat her best friend Yori shot her a you're-in-trouble look. Yuuki pretended not to have seen and stared at the chalk board. After seeing the squiggly numbers and strange combinations that informed Yuuki the class was learning a new math formula she decided to find something more interesting to do. After much deliberation that turned out to be sleeping.

"Miss Cross" A stern voice boomed from a distance rather to close for comfort. "Did you hear anything I said today?"

Yuuki lifted her head, colours swirling before her. She was shocked to see that classroom was empty. "Where is everyone?" She asked her rather annoyed teacher.

"If you were listening you would know that everyone has been sent to the gym." The teacher shook his head. "Your father has determined that this school focuses rather too much on literary arts and far too little on what he calls physical art."

Yuuki looked rather puzzled at this. It was quite characteristic of her father to make something simple ridiculously confusing. "Physical art?" She asked weakly, wondering if she really wanted to know what that meant.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Dance, Yuuki. You're father has hired some world-famous dance teacher to insure all students are well versed in social norms. Now, if you'd wake your brother up and head to the gym?"

Yuuki looked around the classroom, spotting Zero snoring in the back corner. So the classroom hadn't been empty after-all. She woke him up with a heavy hit on the head. "We have to go to the gym, sleepy."

Zero's eyes were blazing as he followed her, and Yuuki knew she would pay for his injury later. "That was unnecessary" he said evenly. "Where are we going anyway?"

* * *

The gym was packed full. Yuuki came the conclusion that every day class student was there. Something seemed to be drawing attention near the front of the gym. As Yuuki pushed her way up to look, she heard snatches of conversation. "Did you see?" "Soooooooo handsome" "I want to dance with him" "The teacher..." Yuuki almost choked on her saliva when she reached the front.

It was Kaname. He was fiddling with the microphone while a dozen giggly girls offered to help. Finally, he just tossed the thing away. "Okay everyone!" He smiled, clapping his hands together. "You're going to have to keep quiet so you can hear my voice." The last bit was unneeded, as his voice naturally commanded silence.

Yuuki looked around for Zero, curious to see how he was reacting to this turn of events. Not surprisingly the boy had vanished. She turned her attention back to Kaname. The vampire was scanning the crowd. He caught her eye, nodding before looking away. Yuuki's heart fluttered, releasing butterflies into her stomach. "Breathe," she reminded herself.

Kaname instructed everyone to find a partner. As a rush of girls stamped towards him he grabbed the hand of the closest one. The girls face turned violent red. Yuuki looked around, hoping someone would ask her to dance so that she wouldn't have to do the asking. Spotting Yori, she hurried over to the girl. "Partner?" Asked Yuuki. Yori nodded, looking incredibly relieved.

Kaname proceeded to demonstrate the dance, keeping a polite distance between himself and the girl. Still, it looked like she would die any moment. Yuuki pitied her, quite aware of how the pureblood could affect a girl.

Soon she had to concentrate on the steps. "Apparently I've found something I suck at more than math" Yuuki said, apologising for the third time to a bemused Yori. They tried the patterns again, Yuuki missing steps and tripping over her friends more graceful feet. Over Yori's shoulder Yuuki spotted Zero hiding by the front door. He was watching her and laughing. Heat rising, Yuuki glared at him and pointedly looked away.

"May I interrupt?" The voice was soft, silky, hypnotizing. Yuuki looked up into dark mesmerizing pools of light. Suddenly, she couldn't think.

Yori took the initiative. "Or course!" she laughed, and with a wicked grin proceeded to shove Yuuki into Kaname's arms.

"Now I've been watching your form and it's a little off," Kaname took Yuuki's left hand in his right. "You keep your hand a bit stiff." He brushed his thumb over her knuckles, causing her to shiver. This had the desired result, and her muscles immediately relaxed. He placed her left hand on his shoulder, and followed with her right. To finish off, he placed his large hands gently on her waist. Though Kaname kept a polite distance between their bodies, the pureblood's minty fragrance overwhelmed her senses. "That's right. Just copy my moves" Kaname whispered.

As Kaname swept her around the gym, Yuuki waged an internal battle. She was embarrassed and happy all at once. On one hand, she was dancing (badly, even with the help of Kaname) with the boy whom she had been obsessed with for years. However, it seemed to her as though something were fading between them. Yes, she still tingled ever time he looked at her and her knees were going weak as he held him. Each time she looked in his ridiculously mesmerizing eyes she would forget what surrounding her. Yet when he wasn't around, it was a rare occasion that she would think of him. (As a child he was constantly on her mind). Even now, as he held her so intimately, Yuuki was slightly distracted. His effect was slowly wearing off. It was because of this that she began to look around.

She was met by glares from fellow classmates and amusement from Yori. Her friend motioned behind her to where Zero stood looking thunderous. He narrowed his eyes at her before turning and leaving the gym.

With an apology Yuuki politely excused herself from Kaname. Feeling mixed emotions she followed Zero outside.


	3. Hate

Long time no see :) I've finally managed to start up this story again, sorry for the long wait. With summer around the corner I'm planning on lots of updates, as well as a new Star Trek story with Chekov as the star. Look forward to that one.

I hope this chapter makes up for the wait :)

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

By the time Yuki managed to fight her way out of the crowded gym, Zero was nowhere to be seen. With a slight hiss the now irritated girl let the school's heavy oak doors slam behind her. She paused on the doorstep, considering her options. Her immediate reaction was just to let him go, let him sulk in some corner while she went back to her childhood crush. On the other hand, she had a few choice words to say to her step-brother. Making up her mind, she strode determinedly towards Zero's usual hideout.

Upon reaching the stables Yuki opened the door with a dramatic flourish. She planned on entering in a rush, using the element of surprise to add effect to her speech. Yuki figured it would leave a better impression on Zero, causing him to actually listen to what she had to say instead of his usual brush-off. However, she realized it was useless. The stable was empty.

Grumbling, Yuki crossed the room and sat down hard in a vacant stall. "Great," she muttered as a significant amount of dusty straw blew up into her face. She looked around, surveying the room. A couple of horses eyed suspiciously, and Zero's mare White Lily snorted. "No," Yuki sighed. "I don't know where Zero is either. It appears his bad mood has rubbed off on me, though." The horse looked at her like she was the most boring thing in the world. It turned around in its stall, its back to Yuki, and went to sleep.

"Good plan." The girl whispered. "I need a nap too." She figured Zero could wait. It was warm in the stables, and the small amount of light that filtered through the wooden slats was soft and golden. Dust motes danced lazily in each gentle stream, and Yuki felt her eyes close. She breathed in the soft scent of mildew and sweat, straw and cool earth. It didn't take long for her to drift off.

* * *

Cold fingers caused for an even faster wake-up call, and as Yuki woke she protested violently.

"Ouch," a sharp hiss and Yuki's fist made contact with flesh. "Oww....Yuki, stop it!"

Yuki opened her eyes, feeling a slight flash of contentment at the sight of a scowling Zero clutching his shoulder. "You deserved it," the girl murmured softly, still half asleep.

"Right." Zero started to say something, and then sighed. "Whatever, Yuki. It's time to go."

"I like it here. It's comfy" Yuki retorted. She started piling straw up to make a pillow. "Besides, I was going to punch you anyway. After your actions earlier-"

Zero glared. "I don't remember any actions earlier that deserved a punch. Now let's go. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Don't change the subject." Yuki noted that the barn was now quite dark, the streams of sunlight that had earlier occupied it having vanished. She had to squint to see Zero's face, though his silvery-blond locks glowed like a beacon. "You acted like an idiot."

"I least I didn't make a fool of myself, all doe-eyed over vampire boy." Zero's voice went harsh. "You should have seen yourself."

Yuki stood up. "I was having trouble with the dance. Or was that not obvious?" She was standing directly in front of Zero, staring him down from below.

Zero snorted. "Or did you really know the dance, and pretended to be having trouble so that your precious Kaname would help you?" In the dark, his eyes reflected a steadily increasing red around the pupils.

Yuki slapped him. She didn't know how it happened, only one minute she was listening to his cool voice and the next he stood, stunned. His hand went to his cheek slowly, and appeared to be in as much shock as she was. For her part, Yuki was not sorry. Zero deserved it.

Zero's posture slackened. He let his shoulders fall, his tension leak from his body. He took a few steps back, put some distance between the two of them. We he spoke next, he couldn't meet her eyes and his voice wavered ever so slightly. "Yuki-I," he played around in the straw with his foot, making nonsense patterns on the floor. "That was impulsive. I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki could feel the blood drain from her flushed cheeks, and with it the anger that has suddenly exploded. She found it hard to stay angry with Zero, especially when he seemed so vulnerable. Yes, she was irritated, that made sense, but she no longer had to hold back the temptation to throw something large and hard at his head. We a reluctant sigh she moved towards the stable door. "Come on then. We should go."

Yuki curled her arm through Zero's, intending on pulling the non-responsive boy outside. She had thought he was done fighting, so when he ripped his arm from her grasp she turned around in exasperation. "Honesty, what is your problem," his red ringed eyes met hers reluctantly. "Oh." Yuki had thought Zero's eyes were darkened because of his anger, but now she realized it wasn't the case. "You're hungry."

"That doesn't matter." Zero shook of her comment, bee lining for the door.

"Right. Zero, come here." Yuki stamped her foot in a rather childish way, beckoning him with her hand to return.

With an abrupt halt, Zero turned back. "I am not taking from you."

Though his words were strong and decisive, Zero's body betrayed him. He couldn't seem to move from the spot and he eyed Yuki's throat desperately. Yuki knew it wouldn't take much to break his composure. She pulled her long hair to one side before undoing her shirts top few buttons. When Zero failed to move, she went to him.

"Yuki, I-"

"Just do it". Yuki cut him off. She raked her hands through his mussed hair, weaving her fingers through his soft locks and effectively dragging his mouth down towards her exposed neck. His breathing was frequent, ragged on her skin and Yuki suppressed a shudder. She always found it strange, having Zero so close to her. It brought on emotions that she really didn't want to cope with. Such things were way to confusing for such a simple act.

Yuki knew he had broken when two hands gently clasped her waist. "You make me hate myself." Zero whispered into her neck.

"It's my fault." Yuki returned breathlessly. "Hate me."

"I will never hate you, Yuki." Zero pulsed forwards, sending Yuki's back crashing painfully into the rough wall behind her. The pain was quickly forgotten as Zero's hands crept around her to soothe the damage. Up, down, drawing pictures that healed her aches and softened her legs.

Yuki felt herself relax, and the pair slid to the floor. "Hey, I even piled some straw earlier so this should be comfortable." She joked.

Zero ignored the jest, rearranging Yuki so that he could have access to her blood. Yuki found herself trapped between the hard wall and the stony silk of Zero's chest, her legs flattened on the ground so that Zero could straddle her closely. She blushed, trying to ignore the closeness of their bodies. She knew there was nothing scandalous about their position, nothing that should make her breathing as ragged as it was. This was merely the best means to an entirely different end. All thoughts were quickly erased from her mind as Zero brushed his fangs against her throat.

They were cold, and yet Yuki found the skin they touched heated immensely. Yuki felt the warm brush of Zero's lips seconds before he pierced her. There was pain, and then moments later, a strange warming as her lifeblood flowed into Zero.


End file.
